


Hidden pleasures

by Cheerynim



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerynim/pseuds/Cheerynim
Summary: Heechul and Jungsoo found themselves sneaking behind their boyfriends back for a little expedition.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Min Kyunghoon, Kim Heechul/Min Kyunghoon/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hidden pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a full fic—but it had been in my drafts for so long my mind drifted from it (I'M SORRY). This is like the summary of the supposed to be story line. Please note that English is not my first language so forgive my grammatical errors.

"Teuk— hmmmmf." Heechul was cutted mid-sentence with a harsh hand covering his mouth.

"Shush chul-ah" Heechul simply nodded. Jungsoo removed the hand covering the (9-day) younger's mouth and replaced it with his lips instead. A quick peck to tease the seemingly eager person who is currently pinned between the wall and him. "Hey there, cutie. I missed you."

The attic would never be the best place to do it. It shouldn't even be an option with all the dusty boxes and spiderwebs there. If they had a choice, they would've chose an expensive hotel room— but obviously they don't have any tonight.

It was a sudden meeting after all. Jungsoo just found himself being dragged by his boyfriend, Kangin, infront of this house. He thought Heechul made it clear that he doesn't know his boyfriend. He doesn't. However, fate must've gotten bored with their little game that it decided to add some more 'fun' to it. It turns out that Jungsoo's boyfriend and Heechul's fiance are co-workers. 

It was supposed to be an awkward meeting— imagine meeting your lover with his lover. You get the point. But somehow, the two of them pulled it off so goodly. From the introduction to the funny topics on dinner until they decided to have a drink. Now they're here, while their boyfriends are smashed.

"You didn't tell me you're getting married four months from now." Jungsoo said while nibbling on the younger's neck, his hand unbuttoning Heechul's shirt— exposing those milky white skin.

"Is it important?" He answered eagerly, They don't hold the time nor situation this time, both their boyfriends are literally just below them.

"Will we still continue it till then?" Jungsoo now attacked Heechul's bare chest, the latter's hand now unbuckling the older's belt.

"We'll stop— ahhh— after the wedding." Heechul can't even remember how he gotten himself into this situation. 

One moment Heechul is drinking his heart out on a bar. He met Jungsoo who's in the same situation as he is— both their boyfriends too busy to even spare them some time. The next thing he remembered was Jungsoo ramming his cock inside him, pounding right to his prostate, how he felt so pleasured and happy, something Kyunghoon failed to accomplish for quite some time now.

"After? You wanted to have some fun before the ceremony huh?" Jungsoo heard a chuckle escape from Heechul's lips with his statement. He's not joking though— if Heechul's answer is yes he wouldn't even think twice.

"Maybe." Heechul's answer is enough to earn a low growl from Jungsoo. In one swift move the younger is now facing the wall— his lower clothing making a pool on his feet. Heechul moaned at the feeling of his now hardened cock being freed. It was quite a while since the two of them last met. His blood now beating in excitement and anticipation for this risky encounter.

He's not saying that he doesn't enjoy having sex with Kyunghoon anymore. It's just that— his fiance is too absorbed and busy on his work that all they could do is brief quickies here and there. No preparation, no softness, just a quick hard fuck and that's it. Kyunghoon wouldn't even kiss his forehead after— something he always craved after Jungsoo did it on their first night together.

"Shit we don't have any lube." Jungsoo muttered lowly, hands still roaming the expanse of milky white skin despite the conflict.

"It's fine— I can handle it." The other assured before tilting his head sidewards to give him a peck on his cheek.

"But I don't want to hurt you." The older admitted. Heechul felt a party on his stomach— Jungsoo's words surely know it's way to make his knees weak. Being too out of words, he decided to lean in and give the older a soft kiss on the lips instead.

The second time they met is pure coincidence— It was clear for both of them that what they did before is a BIG mistake. Both of them were startled to see each other at the newly opened coffee shop downtown. Unlike the first time, there's no alcohol nor lonely feelings to put the blame on. Heechul can't even remember how a simple casual talk ended up on both of them cumming in ecstasy.

They both thought it would be the end. Damn, they even made sure they'd had enough of each other before going home to their respective boyfriends. It seems that the universe had different plans when both Heechul and Jungsoo found themselves on Jeju, confused among their friends. 

It was unintentional, Heechul went with his friends: Kyuhyun, Donghae and Yesung — the four of them decided to take a short break from their different works, and Jungsoo with his own set of friends. Both their boyfriends not present because of the same reason: work.

It just somehow happened that Kyuhyun's boyfriend and Donghae's best friend are Jungsoo's friend. That's how they ended up renting a villa instead of separate hotel rooms. It was all fun— everything seems natural both of them seemingly had a silent agreement of staying away from each other. 

It was all fun until almost all of them are tipsy and Kyuhyun suddenly suggested to play Truth or dare (explicit version as Sungmin chidded). It was risky but the two of them somehow managed to not interact with each other, of course there are constant laughs or butt-ins to avoid suspicion from their friends. They played bunch of games after, including strip poker (in which Yesung lost and gave everyone a— well, HUGE surprise) and 20 minutes of heaven where they locked Hyukjae and a still naked Yesung to a closet only to find the two of them enjoying each other's company. The muffled moans they heard and the constant shaking of the closet proved their theories right. 

Heechul and Jungsoo found themselves being surrounded by either sex-deprived or sex-hungry people. Kyuhyun and Sungmin grinding each other on the bed, Siwon dryhumping Donghae against the table. Sexual tension filled the air and the two of them can't handle it very well. So when Jungsoo offered him a walk by the shore with a blanket on the latter's arms, Heechul took that as a chance to escape the mess of their friends.

The walk ended up as an amazing sex on the beach, with the sound of waves, the wind, and their moans harmonizing like an acapella group. Tons of stars as their audience. Heck, Heechul dare to admit the situation was so romantic that he wanted to forget whatever waiting for him back in Seoul. 

The first time was an accident, the second time is coincidence, the third time is fate (or how they want to claim it.) After exchanging numbers the meet ups became so casual and frequent for both of them.

They refuse to blame themselves? Yes, cheating is bad— it's trash. But what they found on each other was something they've always wanted. Of course, it isn't just about sex, yes it's mind blowing but they'd be fools to not notice the existence of a very dangerous feeling lingering on the air around them. The happiness that they bring to each other before, after, and while doing it is something their lovers usually don't give.

"S-shit Teuk— AH!" Heechul moaned bending a little to give Jungsoo a better angle

"So tight baby— so warm." 

The sound of hushed moans and skin slapping filled the room while the two seemingly lost in another dimension. It's always like that when they're together. Just the two of them— the name Kangin and Kyunghoon long forgotten. 

"Hee?" Everything halted— the once closed eyes were now wide open. "Love? Are you there?"

"Shit. I think I forgot to lock the door." Jungsoo whispered— still buried deep inside Heechul.

The next sound they heard was the sound of the doorknob twisting. It was as if the two were too shocked that they stayed rooted on the floor, on the same position by the way. The door slowly opened...

"Kyunghoon-ah, have you seen Teukie? I can't find him."

They both released the breath they didn't even notice they were holding when they heard the sound of the door closing followed by the footsteps that seems like leaving.

"Bye Jungsoo and Kangin!" Kyunghoon happily said, one hand waving at the couple leaving goodbye, one hand holding Heechul tightly on the waist. Once the two were out of sight, Kyunghoon closed the door before pinning Heechul against it.

"I love you" The younger said, voice filled with deep emotions, forehead resting against Heechul's.

"I love you too." Heechul tried to dismiss the heavy feeling on his chest, and tried his best to give a warm smile.

He feels guilty everytime Kyunghoon looked at him with so much affection. Although he doesn't know what he's most guilty for. The fact that he has been cheating on him? Or because he's cheating his own feelings.

"God, Heechul. You don't know how much I love you hyung. Few more months and you're going to be officialy Mr. Min." Kyunghoon said whilst cupping Heechul's cheeks, showering the latter's face with light kisses. "Say you want it Hyung. Say you want to be officially mine."

Heechul doesn't understand. He didn't understand where the hesitation bloomed from. Not once did he hesitate when it comes to his lover, why now? Was it because he can feel the gap between the two of them getting bigger with Kyunghoon being too busy with his job? Or was it because of—. Heechul refused to acknowledge the second option. So instead of answering. He smiled at the younger and kissed him on the lips.

"Let's sleep?" Heechul said, mustering every strength he has to neglect the doubt on his head. 

That night he couldn't sleep. His own conscience giving him a mouthful, the cloud of doubts and hesitation resting heavily on his mind. Why now? He kept asking. He stayed awake thinking for hours. Until his mind finally made it's answer. He loves Kyunghoon, he really do. They've been together since he was 19. Officially dated when he was 23. And got engaged when they were on their early 30s. 

There is nothing equal to what the two of them went through. Nothing can compare to the love the hold for each other. They wouldn't agree to get married despite the constant whispers and judgement around them if it weren't for love. For the hours that he asked himself, the memories of him and his fiance came flashing back.

He remembered how he developed his feelings towards the latter. How he confessed and how Kyunghoon accepted his feelings. He remembered their first date, their first kiss, the first time they made love, the first day on the apartment they bought, Kyunghoon's marriage proposal, even the promises they made when they were young. Kyunghoon is the one for him. He is certain of that.

But Jungsoo– Jungsoo is someone he couldn't let go right now.

Maybe he doesn't love him, maybe he does. He doesn't know and he refuse to find out. All he knows is he couldn't let go of the man yet. Jungsoo is someone he once dreamt about. Someone who he felt the same warmth he once felt with Kyunghoon.

Jungsoo— He is someone he wish meeting in another lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a one shot here 😭


End file.
